


【锤铁/霜铁/科学组】与神，论神

by MayIsmile



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Office, Peace
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayIsmile/pseuds/MayIsmile
Summary: 「科学才是解读神创世界的唯一语言」





	【锤铁/霜铁/科学组】与神，论神

-  
「科学才是解读神创世界的唯一语言」  
-

“吾友stark，你是否同我一样也这么认为。”  
那是陈述句，不容置疑的，陈述句。  
“啊，虽然这么说有点……但很抱歉，我并不是这么认为的。”  
Tony转身对那人报以微笑，的确，Stark的回答总是那么不如人意，这一点Thor也是知道的，但听到他亲口说出，终究还是有些不爽，毕竟，一个科学家和一个神明正融洽相处着。  
好吧，科学家毕竟都是聪明的，更何况这个人是Tonystark，身为奥丁之子的Thor有时也会忍不住的注意一下这个比他矮上许多的凡人。  
“吾友stark，听起来你或许有自己的意见。”Thor抱臂倚在工作室的透明玻璃上，目光正聚焦在因实验而走来走去的那人身上，等待着回应。  
那人只是沉浸在自己的工作里，对Thor所说的话没有任何回应，他身处世界，却仿佛与世隔绝。  
“吾友stark……”Thor终于忍不住了，大步上前拎着Tony的后衣领将他放在沙发上——Tony一脸不知所措的盯着Thor，嘴里叼着扳手，手中还拿着零件。  
“怎么了Thor？你仿佛很急的样子。”  
Thor叹了口气，确定那人不会再起身后在人旁边缓缓坐下：“你就不能休息会……”  
“这才16个小时，还早着呢，我想把你们的装备都更新了之后再去休息，这样有利于你们的安全，也有利于保护人们的安全。”Tony往里坐了坐以至于双脚离地，然后双手撑着沙发边一下一下地交替晃着双脚。  
Thor被他的情怀震撼到，明明只是个凡人，脆弱不堪，没有血清，没有先天的异能，却想着凭自己的技术来保护人们，这简直是个笑话——但那仅仅是别人看来。Thor竟一时沉浸在Tony与年龄相悖的可爱中无法自拔。  
“Thor？Thor!”Tony等不及了，再不叫他又不知道能发多久的呆。  
“怎么了吾友？”  
“你不是有问题要问我吗？”  
Thor这才想起来正事：“我想问，对于那句话，你好像有自己的意见。”  
Tony轻声笑了笑，摆正了姿势后与Thor开始了正经的谈论。  
“Thor，就像你说的一样，‘科学是解读神创世界的唯一语言’，那么，这里就有一个问题了。”  
“什么问题？”  
“如果真是这样，那么为什么现在还会有那么多的未解之谜呢？”  
“那是因为他们笨。”  
“太直了啊Thor，你比我想象的还要直接。”Tony恨铁不成钢的笑了笑：“那你认为谁能解开这些迷呢？”  
“你。”Thor脱口而出。  
Tony一时语塞，张了张嘴不知该说他什么好，便伸手用扳手敲了敲那人的头。  
“你把我想的太万能了，我也不能解释——或许不能用科学的角度解释。举个简单的例子吧，这就像我不能解释你的能力是怎么来的。”  
“在锤子上。”  
“从哪得到的？”  
“阿拉斯加。”  
“他为什么会有这种能力？”  
“因为他是雷神的锤子。”  
“啧……”Tony烦躁的捏了捏额头，缓了口气继续说：“换一种说法吧，科学的重点就是「神明」和「死亡」，它们都是真实存在却无法被科学攻克的——就像你的出现，和不可避免的生老病死。神明，人类无法用科学来解释它从哪儿来，将要去哪儿，人们只是一味地信奉神明，希望他们会保佑自己一生平安，但这是不现实的，况且他们自己都不知道世界上是否存在着神明。”  
Thor认真的听着，关注着Tony的每一个动作，每一句话。  
“还有死亡，人们知道死亡是身体机能的一种表现，但还是会对此产生恐惧——因为这代表死去的已经不存在了。”  
“吾友stark，我有疑问。”Thor像个学生一样举起了手，并且一脸严肃的看着Tony。这一反应把Tony逗笑了，气氛瞬间缓和下来。Tony让Dummy送来一杯咖啡，小嘬一口后放到了桌子上，两人的对话也显得不那么严肃了。  
“说吧，我们伟大的奥丁之子竟然向一个凡人请教问题了。”Tony还是一如既往的嘲讽着，但谁都知道这并没有恶意，并且Thor喜欢这样的stark。  
“明明已经是一动不动的东西了，为什么人们还会产生恐惧，他又不会突然跳起来。”  
“看，这就是科学解释不了的问题了，人们会对不会动的东西产生恐惧，并且他们自己也对这种现象感到奇怪，因为他们不知道这种恐惧感从何而来，所以，这个问题很值得去探究。”  
“那……”  
“好了，我们的问题Thor，尽管你是神明，但现在已经凌晨两点了，神明也是需要休息的，看你的黑眼圈。况且咱们已经聊的够久了，很高兴你能认真听我讲这些。”  
Thor仍然盯着Tony，一言不发。  
“别这样伙计，这样的眼神让我背后发凉。”  
“抱歉，可是这么大的工作室你一个人……”  
“我早就习惯了，不是吗？”Tony笑了，他当然也渴望有个人陪着他，只不过不是现在。  
“那我……回去了？”  
“嗯，赶紧休息。”  
Thor不舍的看着Tony，隐约感受到了这个男人身上散发的孤独。  
“那……你也快点休息。”  
“我又不是小孩子了，鸡妈妈。”  
听见Tony的嘲讽，Thor便安心了些，一步一步看着Tony退到门口，最后还是Tony推回去的。  
Tony回到工作室的沙发上，将咖啡一饮而尽，他没有立即回到实验台前工作，而是双腿叠交难得的闭上眼休息。  
“出来吧，小鹿斑比。”  
角落中的Loki现了形，立马过去掐住Tony的脖颈：“不许你这么称呼我，蝼蚁。”  
Tony极其痛苦地拍了拍Loki的手，Loki才收起了本性松手坐在刚刚Thor坐的地方。  
“你是怎么发现我的，蝼蚁。”  
“咳咳…咳……”Tony缓了口气，瘫在沙发上，以一种毫不畏惧的语气开口：“那么冷的气息感觉不到才怪。”这样起码能起到挑衅的作用。  
“刚刚你和Thor讨论的问题……”  
“我相信你都听到了，还有什么疑问吗？不然我是不会把他支走的。”  
“你果然……”话到嘴边却戛然而止，Loki抿了抿嘴红了脸。  
“什么？”  
但Loki立马就恢复到了那个傲慢的姿态：“没什么，就是想感叹一下我那愚蠢的哥哥是有多么怂。”  
“怂？”Tony歪头带有疑问的看着对面的人。  
“看来你也挺笨的。”Loki白了一眼，清清嗓子接着说：“你刚刚对Thor说 ，神明和死亡用科学解释不了它们的出现或存在，那么我想问，科学又是怎么出现的，又是为了什么而存在呢？”  
“看来伟大的邪神Loki也会有疑问哦。”Tony双手交叉枕在脑后。  
“这招对我不管用，正经点。”  
“我已经很正经了，我如果不正经的话那么这个大厦里就没有正经的人了……包括你。”  
Loki早就习惯了Tony傲慢的态度，所以并没有发火，因为这点和他自己很相像，如果因为Tonystark的傲慢而发火，那么以后他岂不是要天天对自己发火？  
“回答我。”Loki又翻了个白眼。  
“为了防止你像Thor那样的刨根问底，我就简单的跟你说吧——科学源于永无止境的怀疑。”  
“为什么。”  
很好，他问了，他竟然问了，果然是兄弟，一样的笨。  
Tony只是这么想着，并没有说出来，当然，他还想多活几年。  
“因为只要有了怀疑，人们才会进行永无止境的探索，探索就是科学的一部分。显然，这句话正反都成立。”  
为了防止Loki问更多，Tony就自顾自地直接往下说：“探索是为了让人们更好的去了解这个世界，从而可以更好的利用这个世界以此来满足人们所需。那么……还有问题吗？”  
“嗯，”Loki摩挲着下巴：“那他们为世界做过什么吗？仅仅是这么一味地索取，未免太过分了。”  
Tony惊叹对面那人因保护世界而谴责一味索取这种行为的觉悟，但也没打算调侃更多，因为他还有工作要做。  
“所以我正在尝试着为世界去做些什么……尽我最大努力。”  
Loki瞬间觉得他并不是玩世不恭，那仅仅是人们随意贴的标签罢了，而Loki自己对于他的好感度又上升了许多：“那么，我的问题到此为止。”Loki露出旁人难得一见的笑，那是发自内心的：“我得走了，下次见吧，my sweety。”Loki在Tony的唇上落下一吻，随后消失了，只留下一段话：“我才不会像我哥那样又蠢又怂呢。”  
Tony摸着被吻过的唇愣在原地，直到一个声音响起：“Oh my god，刚刚那是邪神Loki吧，我还以为你会出什么事。”  
“坐下Bruce，我现在对他的行为很生气。”但Tony的脸诚实的红了。  
“Hulk想生气，Hulk想砸东西。”Bruce故意粗着嗓子说。  
“Oh，别这样吓我，这么小的房间里可容不下Hulk，况且Hulk不会修理我们的suit。”  
Bruce当然不会让这种事情发生，更何况是在Tony的工作室里，但能让Tony笑出来是很有成就感的。  
“你说得对，要我帮忙吗？你看起来……嗯……一个人？”Bruce不敢说太深，仅仅是故作轻松的说了出来。  
“当然伙计，正需要你的帮忙的，哦你都不知道我快要被这东西烦死了。”  
Bruce听话的帮起了忙，他已经失去的够多了，他不能再失去Tonystark。所以现在他要做的，就是珍惜并保护他现在所拥有的一切。  
一个想拥有，一个不想失去，科学的实质，或许就是互相慰藉吧。那么，有没有神明的存在又如何？有没有死亡的阻碍又如何？想要保护一切的复联各位已经比肩神明了，不是吗？

 

-FIN-


End file.
